Einmalfahrer
by Rabasta
Summary: Diese Fanfiction spielt im Jahre 1981, das berühmt berüchtigte Jahr, in welchem Sirius Black den Verrat an seinen Freunden beging. Hier sehen wir die Nachwirkungen, die diese Tat mit sich bringt an einem von besagten Freunden.


**Author's Note:** Diese Fanfiction spielt im Jahre 1981, das berühmt berüchtigte Jahr, in welchem Sirius Black den Verrat an seinen Freunden beging. Hier sehen wir die Nachwirkungen, die diese Tat mit sich bringt an einem von besagten Freunden.  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren, die in den Harry Potter Büchern auftauchen, gehören JKR. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.

Ein kleines (oder auch größeres Review) wäre sehr nett. :)

**-------**

**Einmalfahrer**

I have seen peace. I have seen pain,  
Resting on the shoulders of your name.  
Do you see the truth through all their lies?  
Do you see the world through troubled eyes?

--- James Blunt

Mit einem Zischlaut hielt der Bus an der Haltestelle. Ein Ruckeln durchfuhr das Fahrzeug und es senkte sich auf der Seite, die zum Gehsteig hinführte, ein Stück herunter. Die Türen öffneten sich und einige Leute stiegen aus.  
Ich beobachtete, wie einer älteren Dame von einem Student geholfen wurde, die Stufe zu bewältigen und wie sie dann dem jungen Mann dankend mit ihrem weißen, wuscheligen Etwas ihren Weg ging. Sie war ein Dauergast, nur deswegen wusste ich, dass das weiße, wuschelige Etwas keineswegs ein explodiertes Wollknäuel war, sondern ein kleiner Hund mit frechen Augen.  
Ich sah in den großen Rückspiegel und wartete, ob noch jemand einsteigen wollte.

_Das Busfahrerleben ist interessant, musst du wissen. Auch wenn manche behaupten, es wäre eintönig, jeden Tag das selbe zu machen. Jede Stunde die selben Strecken abzufahren, jede Minute dem Verkehr die Aufmerksamkeit schenken zu müssen. _

Nachdem offensichtlich niemand mehr ein- oder aussteigen wollte, drückte ich auf einen Knopf und die Türen schlossen sich. Dann – in letzter Sekunde – stieg ein Mann mit hellen braunen Haaren ein. Ich fluchte leise. So ein Idiot. Den hätte um Haaresbreite die Tür zerquetscht. Wahrscheinlich wieder einer von diesen Schnöseln, die dachten, ihnen gehöre die Welt und sie könnten jeden verklagen, solang nur ihr Anwalt mindestens 500 die Stunde kostete. Leider hatten sie mit dem letzteren meist nicht Unrecht und selbst wenn sie es gewesen waren, die den Mist gebaut hatten, würde der andere dafür blechen müssen.

_Zuerst, nach der Eingewöhnungsphase, mag es einem selbst vielleicht auch langweilig erscheinen - Ich weiß das, mir ging es genauso. Alles wird Routine, jeder Schritt, irgendwann dauerhaft im Gedächtnis verankert, wartet nur darauf, abgespielt zu werden. Mit der Zeit lernt man, die Sachen automatisch zu tun. Fahrscheine suchen, Geld wechseln, Geld zurückgeben. Blinker setzen, umschauen, abbiegen. Irgendwann denkt man nicht mehr über das nach, was man eigentlich tut, sondern macht es, weil man es immer macht. Weil man es eben tun muss – so wie immer. _

Leise vor mich hinschimpfend trat ich aufs Gas und brachte die Kiste zum Rollen. Mein Blick streifte den Spiegel und ich sah, dass der Mann mit dem halsbrecherischen Einstieg unschlüssig bei der Tür stand. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nicht einmal eine Fahrkarte. Wenn ich ihn mir nämlich genauer ansah, schien er nicht mal genug Geld für eine normale Jacke, geschweige denn ordentliches Mittagessen zu haben. Er trug einen an mehreren Stellen geflickten Lumpen aus dunklem Stoff, den man vielleicht früher einmal als etwas Umhangartiges bezeichnen hätte können, und sah so schlecht aus, dass mir sein Schwanken mehr so vorkam, als ob er im nächsten Moment zusammen brechen würde, als dass es von den normalen Straßenwellen herrührte. Zudem zierten seine Gesichtszüge tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, wie wenn er tage- und nächtelang kein Auge zugetan hätte.

_Trotzdem – nein, wohl eher deswegen, ist unser Beruf spannend. Denn sobald du das Lenken, Gas geben, Bremsen und präzise Fahren kannst, so kannst du dann auf deine Fahrgäste achten.  
__Irgendwann kennst du sie alle. Nicht unbedingt die Personen im Speziellen, aber ihr Auftreten lässt sich einfach in verschiedene Gruppen unterteilen. Sobald du weißt, worauf du aufpassen musst, ist es ganz leicht_.

Ich widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit kurz dem Straßengeschehen, nur um gleich wieder zurück zu dem seltsamen Fremden zu kommen. Nein, er war kein Obdachloser, dazu sah er zu gepflegt aus. Seine Haare wirkten nicht unordentlich, sein Bart noch annehmbar. Auch kein Trinker, obwohl er wohl innerhalb der letzten paar Stunden von der ein oder anderen Spirituose gekostet haben musste. Aber Trinker waren nicht so arm. Drogenabhängig? Ich beobachtete seine Augen, die tot aus dem Fenster sahen und anscheinend doch nichts wirklich sahen. Ein leichter Schauder überkam mich. Sie waren mit kleinen roten Äderchen durchzogen und wirkten so... dumpf. Vielleicht. Möglicherweise. Das würde zumindest diesen Aufzug erklären. Allerdings wirkte er weder high noch fahrig und nervös, wie die meisten Süchtigen.

_Wenn sie täglich zu dir kommen und in deinem Bus fahren, hast du nach ein paar Wochen, manchmal auch nur Tagen, das Gefühl sie wirklich zu kennen, obwohl du vielleicht nie mehr zu ihnen gesagt hast als: „Die für Kinder oder Erwachsene? – Das macht Eins Fünfzig."  
Du siehst ihre Gesichtsausdrücke, ihre Bewegungen und ihren Umgang mit anderen. Irgendwie sind sie alle anders, aber trotzdem haben sie etwas an sich, das ihre Persönlichkeit verrät. Der eine wippt immer nervös mit den Füßen, der andere sieht gelassen aus dem Fenster, die volle Einkaufstasche neben sich.  
__Natürlich ist es viel schwieriger, wenn sie nur eine einzige Fahrt mit dir und deinem Bus machen. Wenn du sie über längere Zeiträume beobachten kannst, fällt dir jeden Tag etwas anderes auf und das Bild von dieser Person wird immer klarer._

Ich erwischte mich dabei, wie ich den Mann mit den leblosen Augen immer wieder anstarrte. Er wirkte hier so fehl am Platz. Diese Augen... sie wirkten so seltsam. Da war etwas in ihnen, das ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Ich betrachtete ihn so fasziniert und interessiert, dass ich nicht mehr auf den Verkehr achtete und beinahe einen Auffahrunfall verursacht hätte. Gerade noch konnte ich eine Vollbremsung hinlegen. Einkaufstaschen und Regenschirme schlitterten über den Boden, kleine Kinder quiekten und ein paar Erwachsene atmeten erschrocken ein. Ein einzelner spitzer Aufschrei erfüllte kurz den Bus. Mir stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in letzter Sekunde einem Desaster entronnen. Ich sah in den Spiegel, ob etwas ernsthaftes passiert war. Nein. Dem Himmel sei Dank, ich hatte mich einen Moment lang schon im Arbeitsamt sitzen sehen. Der Braunhaarige jedoch stand von alldem ungerührt an seinem Platz. Ich hätte schwören können, dass während der ganzen Zeit, nicht eine Regung in seinem müde wirkenden Gesicht zu sehen war. Es war absolut leer.

_Deswegen ist es schwieriger, wenn du nur ein paar Minuten hast, um alles an der Person festzustellen, für das du bei anderen Wochen Zeit hast. Manchmal ist man zu beschäftigt damit, die Eigenheiten eines anderen Fahrgasts zu entdecken, um den Neuen überhaupt zu bemerken. Manchmal kann man ihn nicht sehen, weil ein strubbeliger Kopf ihn verdeckt oder eine beleibte Dame mit lila Hut vor ihm steht. _

Ich entschuldigte mich mit ein paar knappen Worten bei meinen Fahrgästen und nahm die Fahrt wieder auf. Was für ein abstruser Mensch. Seine ganze Haltung drückte etwas aus, das ich nicht einzuordnen vermochte. Noch dazu erschien er mir so orts- und orientierungslos. Vollkommen unvertraut mit allem, als ob er von einem anderen Planeten käme. Er blickte mit diesen leeren Augen, aus denen dem Anschein nach alles fortgewischt war, durch die Gegend, als hätte er alles verloren, was er jemals hatte.  
So etwas war mir in meiner ganzen Arbeitszeit noch nicht untergekommen.

_Doch genau das macht den Reiz aus. Es ist zwar interessant, einen Dauergast immer näher kennen zu lernen bis einem jede Bewegung vertraut ist, aber es ist viel spannender, einen Neuen in Sekundenschnelle analysieren zu müssen, bevor er wieder aus den Türen steigt und du ihn vielleicht nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommst. Bei immer wiederkehrenden Leuten hast du die Chance, Fehleinschätzungen wieder rückgängig zumachen oder sie in ganz anderem Licht zu sehen, doch bei Einmalfahrern hast du nur einen Versuch._

Als wir die nächsten Haltestelle erreichten, stiegen einige Leute aus und er folgte ihnen mit seinem Blick. Es überraschte mich, dass er schließlich den Gang entlang nach vorne wankte. Er kam vor mir zum Stehen. „Entschuldigung," seine Stimme klang etwas heiser, wie wenn er sie wochenlang nicht mehr benutzt hätte. „Ich habe wohl vergessen, zu bezahlen. Wie viel macht das denn, bitte?"  
Plötzlich überkam mich Mitleid. „Gar nichts, mein Herr. Einmal ist nicht so schlimm, sie können ja einfach das nächste Mal zahlen."  
Er sah mich an. – Und auf einmal erkannte ich es. In seinen braunen Augen, die eigentlich mehr gelb wie braun waren, lag die pure Hoffnungslosigkeit. Sie waren so voller Verzweiflung, Aussichtslosigkeit und Trauer, dass ich mich fragte, wie ich auch nur einen Moment hatte denken können, es gäbe keine Emotionen in ihnen.  
"Das ist nett von Ihnen, aber ich zahle lieber." Er sah entschlossen aus. Wie ein Wolf, dachte ich. Er griff in die Tasche seines abgetragnen Umhangs und zog ein paar Bronzemünzen hervor. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Türe zurück. Ich sah auf die Münzen. Es waren seltsame Zeichen darauf und garantiert keine normale englische Währung. Zerstreut sah ich ihm nach, wie er langsam den Weg entlang ging und erwachte erst wieder aus meiner Trance, als ein vorlauter Bengel schrie: „Fahren wir jetzt auch mal, oder haben Sie vor, bis zum nächsten Wochenende hier rumzustehen?" Seufzend gab ich Gas und warf noch einen letzten Blick in den Rückspiegel. Perplex öffnete ich das Fenster und ließ frische Luft herein. Er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Obwohl weit und breit keine Gelegenheit gewesen wäre, wo ich ihn nicht hätte sehen können. Noch niemals hatte ich einen so merkwürdigen Fahrgast gehabt.

_An diesem seltsamen Tag lernte ich, dass nicht jeder seine Geschichte von allein erzählt. Manche Erfahrungen sind zu tiefgreifend und prägend, dass es mehr braucht als ein paar Blicke auf die Oberfläche, um sie erkennen zu können. Ich hätte nur zu gern gewusst, was dieser Mann für einen Schicksalsschlag erlebt hatte und bei jedem anderen hätte ich darauf gehofft, dass er wiederkam, doch ohne bestimmten Grund wusste ich, dass er ein Einmalfahrer bleiben würde. _

ENDE


End file.
